A Light In the Darkness
by McRaider
Summary: COMPLETE: It's time for Rodney to begin the next step in healing, but why is it everytime he sets foot on this planet something bad happens...or is it a curse. Currently PG could go up for later chapters. Chapter Seven is Up!
1. The Introductions

The Atlantis Generation Chronicles  
A Light In the Darkness  
McRaider  
Summary: IT HAS A NAME! . Rodney is taking the next step in healing and will be returning to Caledonia, Carson joins him to help with the medical side while Rodney works with the scientist. However they are caught in the middle of an epidemic, and they must stop it, but what happens when one of their one of their own catches the epidemic.  
Author's Note: Please enjoy and leave lots of notes. McWeir, Beckett/OC (not a mary Sue) and Sheyla. Now onto the important part, any and all information about the Black Plague specifically the pneumonic plague came directly from the CDC website. There is no known cure just antibiotics, so work with me here folks, I'm trying to be true to life.

_Ring around the rosey_

_a pocket full of posey_

_ashes ashes_

_we all fall down_

The water splashed softly against the side of Atlantis as all those in the large city were probably fast asleep. But Elizabeth wasn't, she hadn't been for an hour. Rodney had left the bed moments earlier after another nightmare. Physically Rodney was doing wonderfully. He had finished the more extensive physical therapy created by Carson for his shoulder as well as his side. He was in good shape…and tomorrow he would be returning to Caledonia for the first time in nearly a month since waking from his coma.

Carson had officially told Elizabeth that Rodney was ready to go back on duty. All his physical aliments were healed, he only had two small scars to show for his rough ordeal. However Elizabeth wasn't as concerned about that as she was his mental state. While the pain had stopped the nightmares hadn't.

Rodney was doing his best to deny that the nightmares were getting to him, but Elizabeth had become really aware of them when she woke up in his bed three days ago to find it empty. Searching the quarters and coming up empty handed she went to the next best place, his lab, where he had fallen asleep by his laptop.

She sighed as she lay by his side now, it was odd, she thought; that everything had happened so quickly. She had started coming to his room after his first night out of the infirmary. She had been lonely and went to him for comfort. Now it was just natural to go to him and talk. They spent most of their evenings together talking, and when they weren't talking they would just sit on the couch or lie in bed and rest in the other's arms.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Elizabeth asked softly, turning to look at him. He was lying on his side, his eyes half open, he had obviously taken a sleeping pill so he would have less trouble getting some rest.

He smiled at her and shrugged half-heartedly, "Nope, but I'm sure it will be easier to get over this if I return," he replied quietly. He reached around and pulled her close, "this is my choice Liz, and as the head of the scientists, I have to be the one to teach these people whatever I can. Besides, maybe helping these people will stop the renegades. You have been amazing and very supportive, and it's been a godsend knowing I could talk to you off the record about this, but its time for me to take the next step." He looked into her beautiful eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms further around her shoulders and felt her curl against him. Closing their eyes he allowed himself to fall asleep, wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved.

She smiled weakly and nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist she sighed and leaned her head against his chest. She smiled as she felt his hand caress her hair and neck.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed, closing his eyes he was pleased to feel her completely relax in his arms. It didn't seem that long ago that sleeping in the same room let alone the same bed was awkward. He hadn't said he loved her yet, then again neither had Elizabeth. They were just reveling in the other's feelings. Leaning down Rodney captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She grinned against his kiss and didn't miss a beat, instantly kissing him in return, her arms circled his neck, she chose to ignore the small warning in her head. They had been careful, afraid to go too far with one another. Worried it would change them completely, she didn't want to screw this up…but they were here in the moment.

His hands trailed down her back then slowly back up, deepening the kiss, then pulling away gently. He looked at her, "we…I don't mind," he whispered. He didn't need to say more than that. She looked at him and sighed. She slipped further into his arms and shook her head.

"Rodney, Simon and I…we didn't have this problem…"

"Elizabeth," he tipped her head up so she could see his eyes, "this isn't a problem, this is two adults taking responsibility and waiting for the right moment. There is absolutely nothing wrong with this. No one knows what we're doing, and we shouldn't feel guilty. It's not about sex, it's more than that," he stated.

"You're…amazing," she whispered softly closing her eyes.

"I know," he chuckled, leaning his head down against hers and closing his own eyes. Within moments they were both fast asleep within each other's arms.

Early the next morning John, Carson, Rodney, Teyla, Zelenka and Ford all stood preparing for the mission. Rodney was antsy, this was his first off world mission since the accident and it they were heading back to the planet where all his nightmares stemmed from, "Okay AR-1, be careful and radio in if you need anything," Elizabeth met Rodney's eyes. As usual they spoke depths; he was scared and worried, however he looked surer of himself than he had been in weeks.

He grinned at her, the charming smile Elizabeth had come to see more since she began to "see" him, she had named it the "McKay grin". Few people ever saw this side of him. "Don't worry Elizabeth, we'll be home for dinner," Rodney called as they stepped through the gate.

As the gate shut down behind them Elizabeth's smile faded, "take care AR-1," she whispered. Standing there for a few more moments, she then turned and headed to her office for a cup of coffee and to wait for their first report in. Her mind however was still on the man who had stepped through that wormhole to another planet.

The team paused to collect their bearings as they stepped out onto the beautiful lush planet, Rodney remembered every bit of it from the first trek into the city. Similar to Earth it had all the beauty and a little more mystery to it. The air was clean and fresh, as though it was early spring on the planet. The sky above was a stunning blue with wisps of clouds above them.

Rodney and Carson were the last two to step through; Sheppard looked at Rodney and waited. Sheppard grinned gently at Rodney, "Ready?" John asked in general, his eyes still on Rodney. The scientist nodded; with a smile they began their twenty minute walk into town.

"We need to teach them about cars," Sheppard stated, "these twenty minutes could be spent…doing something else." Usually McKay was the first to complain about any length of walking, however Rodney was quiet. Sheppard couldn't help but wonder what his friend was thinking. Shoving it out of his mind when he heard McKay speak he smiled at the response.

Rodney chuckled as the others' smiled, "you would risk their beautiful and healthy ozone for a ten minute ride instead of a healthy brisk walk?" He jibbed.

"This from the man who defines brisk as far and walk as run," Sheppard called grinning. The jibes went back and forth for the full twenty-minutes, shooting between all of them at various points. Carson watched, pleased to see Rodney seemed to be doing just fine so far. The nervousness in his eyes had all but disappeared and calm reassurance had replaced it.

The city hadn't changed in the month sincethey had been there. It was still large, their technologywasn't farbehind that of Earths. Rodney paused, for a brief moment when he looked around the city and took a deep breath.

Carson wanted to ask Rodney how he was fairing, but he didn't want to push, afraid the man would become angry or retreat behind his walls. Carson remained silent but stood strong beside John as they looked at the city from a short distance, taking in all that he saw, noting that they indeed looked very high tech. He was suddenly curious why the Wraith hadn't hit this planet yet…or if they had what happened to the planet and the Wraith.

Taking a deep breath Rodney took a step forward, his eyes darting around, as though looking for something. With another small breath he followed Sheppard over to the large building. Rodney looked down at the ground, as did Carson; it was like Rodney was searching for the blood from all of those months ago.

A tall man joined them just outside the building and smiled, "welcome friends, Doctor McKay, it is nice to see you well again. My scientists are excited to meet you. And you must be Doctor Beckett," John smiled at the man who ran the city, King Linor, he was a good man.

Carson smiled and shook his hand, "King Linor, it's nice to finally meet you," Carson greeted.

"As it is to meet you, my head of Medicine is looking forward to meeting you, come I shall introduce you." He led the group across the street to another building, slightly smaller than the first one. Linor led them into the building and up a set of stairs, a few moments later they were standing at what Carson could only describe as a nurses station…assuming they had nurses on this planet.

The hospital was buzzing with activity, the nurses barely had time to stop and think as they ran from one room to another room talking to other nurses or doctors as they hurried by. Carson's eyes fell upon a young looking woman, probably a year or two younger than himself…assuming these people had years like them. She was about 5'7, she had long beautiful black hair, it fell just above her elbows, she had half of it pinned up and in a braid, the rest of it was straight. Her skin was porcelain like, all Carson could think was his heart wasn't beating.

"Ah here she is, Doctor Beckett, I'd like you to meet Emeena Venkman. She is our finest doctor, one of our firsts. She has brought us far since she began her medical job," the woman he had been staring at turned and smiled at her, he was stunned at her crystal blue orbs, unlike the rest of the Caledonia's yellow tinged eyes. Her eyes were clear, like looking through water on a beautiful calm spring day.

"It's lovely to meet you," Carson stammered slightly shaking her hand.

"And you Dr. Carson, please call me Emeena," she said with calm and ease, she then turned and looked at Rodney, "Doctor McKay, it is wonderful to see you up and looking well. Obviously Dr. Beckett has great skills to be able to help you. You were in bad shape, I was glad to hear you had made it," she said shaking his hand as well.

"Thank you, and thank you for taking care of me for the few moments I was here," Rodney said smiling. She was beautiful, but he grinned as he realized his heart was sitting back on Atlantis.

"Doctor McKay, the scientists are another floor up if you'd like me to take you, then the Major, Teyla and I shall go and look at some of the crops?" King Linor explained.

Rodney nodded and looked at the Chez Scientist, Zelenka returned is looked and smiled, "we look forward to meeting them," replied Zelenka.

"That sounds good…Carson?" Sheppard said noticing the Scotsman had yet to take his eyes of the beauty standing before them.

"I'd…I'd like to stay here and speak with Emeena," Carson said smiling at her.

She grinned back. A goofy grin, Rodney smiled when he realized what was going on. He used to give Elizabeth a similar grin every time he looked at her. Now he only did it when they were alone. He knew every time Elizabeth walked into a roomRodney was inhe would stare at her, as if falling in love with her all over again.

"I would like that as well," Emeena said smiling. Rodney grinned as Linor led them away, leaving Emeena and Carson alone in the hospital corridor.

"He's smitten," chuckled Rodney to Sheppard as they headed into an elevator which would lead them to the next floor.

"You saw it too?" grinned Sheppard. They laughed about it all the way up to the next level. They walked into a large room, where several males, and a few females sat around a table looking…excited, Rodney realized these were probably their scientists.

"This is Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Zelenka, they shall be teaching you," explained Dr. Linor simply. Rodney looked from the King to his new students, feeling a slight twinge of worry, some of them didn't look any older than eighteen, he wasn't sure how they qualified to be scientists.

Taking a deep breath he nodded a thanks to the King and watched him lead Sheppard, Teyla and Ford away, "All right, then let's begin with the easy stuff, introductions," Rodney said smiling.


	2. Dreams

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this, as you learned Monday I did coem up with a name for the series. I will also be updating every Friday from here on out. You'll be happy to know I finished this story, as well as the next one. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please RR

* * *

Carson joined Emeena in her 'medical debrief' as the Caledonians called it; Carson could only describe it as rounds. He noticed that most patients didn't seem to be too bad off.

"Emeena, what's your biggest health problem here?"

"We have a disease that causes the cells to grow rapidly, we're working on a cure currently, but it's a slow process."

"Wait…cancer?"

"Is that what you planet calls it?"

"Ah…yes, Emeena, do you have survivors of the…disease?"

"Some survive yes, but not because of anything we give them, it almost seems natural."

"Amazing," he said smiling. This could be a medical break through…or it could simply be good luck, either way he didn't much care.

"I am finished with my debriefs, perhaps you would like to go eat now?"

"I would like that….to eat," he cursed himself for being so…school boy like. He was a grown man, and she was a grown…well he wasn't sure what she was just yet, but he liked her.

They headed down two levels. He couldn't help but notice she didn't seem very alien…like, her speech was considerably good, compared to some of the other aliens on this planet, she wore clothes like…well like those on earth did, and…she was just different. They gathered their food and sat down at a table in an empty corner, "this is just a guess, but you're not from Caledonia…are you?" Carson ventured.

Emeena grinned in return, "no, I'm not. Am I that obvious?" she asked chuckling.

"Your perfectly good speech, for one, was a bit of a give away," he said his accent thick as always.

"You are very good doctor, no I am…as your people call them Tau'ri, I am of earth."

"Really, I…I don't think I've ever met anyone in this galaxy that knows of earth," he said smiling, "how?"

"Ah, now see that's the family secret," she said chuckling as she watched him grin, "my father was part ancient, and another part…very human. He met my mother and well they fell in love. Dad didn't know he was an ancient at the time, but my mother was ancient and she knew. Anyway mother and father had me; I'm a third ancient, and two thirds human. My parents desired to save me and took me away from earth. I was young at the time; I remember just flying away in a ship. Two years later we arrived on another planet, a planet that sat upon water. Father called it Atlantis; mother called it the Ancient Home land. Either way I spent the next five years there, but mom and father feared it would sink soon. So they brought me here through the…gate as you call it. I've been here since."

"Wow," he whispered smiling.

"So, tell me about you," she said grinning.

He chuckled, "I was born in Scotland, I lived with my mother and father most of my life, my father died a few years ago, and I was left with mom, and grandmother. I became a doctor after I lost a friend to cancer…um it's the over growth of cells. Anyway, I decided I didn't want any more people to lose their lives. Of course becoming a doctor I learned that wasn't always an option, but I wanted to help people. Several years later a woman named Elizabeth Weir came to me and told me about the Stargate Program, she told me that she was looking for a few good men…I didn't know I was going to be one of them and even more I didn't know my Ancient Gene I possessed would make it official for me to come on this mission."

"Your methods intrigue me. I would love to hear more about Earth's medicine. I'm sure we could improve," stated Emeena.

"Well I shall tell you, if you will tell me as well," he said smiling.

"As you wish, what would you like to know?" Emeena inquired.

"Everything," he laughed softly.

Emeena smiled, she was quickly finding herself enjoying his little idiosyncrasy, his laugh, his accent, his beautifully clear blue eyes.

Carson listened to her explain the medical history of Caledonia; however he was very sure that he hadn't heard a word of it. He was too busy staring at her, feeling his heart pound in his chest, his blood rushing through his veins; his palms were sweating and his breathing coming in shallow breaths. Either he was having a heart attack or he was in love.

"Carson," she chuckled softly.

He shook his head and smiled shamefully, "I'm sorry Emeena, I was thinking…" He whispered grinning, his face becoming red.

"Do not worry yourself Carson, I understand. Come I will show you the rest of the hospital."

It was nearing dark when Rodney, John, Ford, Teyla, Zelenka and Carson all gathered back in the large briefing room on Caledonia. King Linor as well as Emeena were also seated in the room.

"Dr. Zelenka and I have come up with several ideas for teaching your scientists what you wish them to know, and we'll be here twice a week…which is one of your cycles," explained Rodney smiling.

Carson was pleased to see the scientist had not only done fine, but had enjoyed himself as well. It was comforting, considering they hadn't been together all that long today.

"Dr. Beckett?" King Linor's voice came through his thoughts. He looked up at the man and smiled, "what will you be doing?" the King asked.

"I will also be back and forth between here and Atlantis helping Emeena with some new medical ideas. There's a lot to learn, but you guys aren't doing too bad," he said smiling at Emeena.

"All right, sounds great, and Atlantis will share our medical supplies with you until you know how to develop them, meanwhile you'll share your food supplies with us," Sheppard stated.

"Sounds more than fair Major, thank you, and we look forward to seeing you all very soon," King Linor spoke smiling.

With a goodbye, Sheppard and his team moved out, heading back to the gate.

"Tad bit nippy out here at night," McKay said from the rear.

It didn't surprise Carson that Rodney was tiring quickly, being his first mission he had probably overworked himself a bit. Carson would order bed rest for McKay at least until mid tomorrow. Perhaps he could even convince some other pretty doctor to keep Rodney company. It was no secret that Rodney and Weir were currently enjoying one another company more than they ever had before.

Elizabeth felt a small sigh of relief escape her lungs as she saw the whole team step through the Stargate, none of them seemed to have a problem, or to be injured, in fact they all seemed to be quite pleased with themselves, "welcome home AR-1," Elizabeth said grinning from ear to ear.

"Are we still in time for dinner?" Rodney asked as she approached. She grinned wide, if possible.

"I'm sure we can find something," she joked.

"Briefing in an hour?" Sheppard asked, Weir looked at him, with a soft smile and nodded.

"Sounds good, why don't you guys go get something to eat, drink and clean up," she said looking at her people.

"I'll meet you in the commissary in ten minutes?" Rodney asked her. She looked at him.

"Can you be in and out of the shower in twenty?" He nodded.

"I'll bring you dinner," she said in return. His eye's lit up.

"I like that idea better," with another smile he headed to his quarters. Elizabeth waited until he and several of the other's had left then looked at Carson.

"How did he do?" she asked.

"Well…I wasn't with him the whole time, but during the times that I was with him he looked to be doing all right, still I have the feeling he may have a nightmare tonight. This is a suggestion, but I think he should try and get some rest tomorrow, he's tired, it was obvious," Carson explained

"I saw it, although he seems to be doing all right," she said smiling.

"Well you know best emotionally, I know best physically and rest would do him some good, might do you some good too lass," he said grinning.

"That's cheating."

"Nah, it's using the information I know to my benefit. You've both been runnin' ragged around this place, with so much to do, it would be nice to know you both got some sleep once in awhile," he stated.

"All right Carson, after the briefing we'll both get some rest," he nodded sure of himself.

"Good, I'll see you in an hour," with that he headed to his own quarters.

Rodney stepped under the water, allowing the hot flow of the water to rinse down his back and through his hair. Closing eyes he leaned his head against the shower wall, his mind beginning to wander. At first it was of many things, Elizabeth, Carson, Sheppard, his friends and family, the planet, the young minds he would get to work with.

The suddenly the faces were back, he gasped, jumping at the thought of the faces, his eyes flew open and he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He scrubbed at his face, trying to get the images to leave his mind.

He stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. Shaking his head, he could hear Elizabeth in his room and smiled gently. He was glad they had spoken about their feelings. They had just started really spending time together. He didn't even know if they could call one another boy friend and girlfriend, it seemed so childish. All he knew was that he loved her…adored her was a better phrase. If he were on earth he would have proposed by now. But he didn't know what to do in Atlantis.

He grabbed a pair of jeans and headed out into the living part of his quarters, Elizabeth had brought quite a meal, he smiled at the salad, something he assumed was lasagna, wine…no doubt left from earth and a couple candles. He smiled and moved towards her.

She took him in, wet hair and no shirt, "nice," she joked. He grinned and hugged her gently, "How are you Rodney? Carson said you seemed to do fine."

"I was okay…I'm tired," he replied. Lying to Elizabeth had become harder since he had returned to his adult form. She seemed to understand everything about him just from spending one week with his childhood self.

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we," she said hugged him in return.

Dinner was pleasant, Rodney told her all about what he had learned, what he would teach the people of Caledonia. He described as many of the students as he could. He even described Emeena, which Elizabeth was fairly sure she would like to meet.

"I'm telling you Elizabeth, these people are smart," he explained as he walked over to his bed and sat down. Elizabeth smiled as she headed into the bathroom. She realized he had stopped talking, walking out of the bathroom a moment later she smiled softly. There lay Rodney, asleep on the bed already.

Shaking her head she moved over, removed his shoes, and wrapped the blanket around him. She pressed a kiss to his still damp hair and left him alone to go to the meeting.

"Where's Rodney?" Sheppard asked as they sat down, Elizabeth prepared to answer but Carson stepped in.

"I told him to get some rest, he can fill you in later Elizabeth," she smiled at the man and nodded a thank you.

"That will be fine, now on to what you've discovered," Elizabeth said smiling

"Well, they're medical system is fantastic for another world, I believe their head doctor Emeena has something to do with that. It's similar to earth, they lack some of the medicines earth does, but that can be remedied. They had education much like we do…they call it something else though, I don't recall what Emeena said. But Emeena has been teaching many classes, I told her I would come and start to help."

"How long will this take, I mean are we looking at creating another Earth?" Elizabeth asked.

"No really, but similar, they want to be advanced, more than they already are. Some things they've already discovered on their own."

"Such as?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Well…uh, they've got Penicillin, or something similar to it, of course they call it something different all together, uh, they've also got machines, for x-rays, a MRI, and a CAT scan. I mean these people are only years behind Earth."

"Apparently, so why do they need our help?"

"Perfection, they have diseases among their people we have…one woman we spoke with today has cancer, I believe we can help each other and figure out how to help these people."

"So you think you can help them?" Elizabeth asked.

"I fairly positive we can help them come a lot further in a few years," Elizabeth nodded.

"Excellent, John?"

"Well the food looks wonderful, I'm going to speak with some of the farmers on ideas for their crops as well as their animals, see if we can't get them to see and do things different. McKay was going to help me with some of the facts about changing the way you farm…he thinks its relevant. So we'll work on that, Ford and I are also talking to Linor about education, and helping the kids further their education."

"All right sounds good, anything else?" They were quiet, "good get some rest then, we'll discuss further ideas tomorrow," with a final nod her number one team headed out of the briefing room. She eyed Teyla and Sheppard, the two just seemed to gravitate towards one another, she smiled as Teyla laughed about something Sheppard had said.

"Go get some sleep lass," Carson said before heading out of the room.

"Thanks Carson, I will," she said smiling, "just a few things to finish up in here," Carson nodded and left.


	3. In the Middle of the Night

A/N: Decided since I'm ahead of myself I thought I'd add a little tonight :)

* * *

Elizabeth thought about going back to her own room and going to sleep, however Rodney's room was just calling out to her. She slowly opened the door to the dark room and smiled, he was sleeping flat on his stomach, arms spread wide, his blankets kicked down towards the end of the bed. She smiled, Rodney wasn't normally a wild sleeper; he slept on his side generally or on his stomach. When he started kicking was when a nightmare was starting. At first it had been hard for Elizabeth to adjust to, but as the nightmares went from frequent to infrequent Rodney had learned he wasn't alone anymore.

She changed into a comfortable pair of pants she had left in his room from two nights ago, and pulled a sweatshirt on; she pulled the blankets up and slipped into bed with him. She grinned when his arm slipped around her waist, as if just knowing she was always there. Sighing she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

_He was running he had been running for as long as he could remember, suddenly he felt the ground disappear from him and looking down he saw them…every last one staring him in the face, as though it was his fault they were dead…_

Rodney sat up in bed, the moon reflecting off the water and into his bedroom. A fine sheen of sweat had formed at his brow as he looked around. He looked over at Elizabeth; she stirred only slightly before sighing and falling back asleep. 'Just as well' he thought, not wanting to worry her.

He didn't want her to call off the mission because he was having problems. He needed to be there with Zelenka to help teach these people, and a little nightmare wasn't about to stop him. Taking a deep breath he swung his feet off the bed and held his head in his hands. It had been just over a month since he had come back from the hell he had experienced on Caledonia. Nightmares had been plaguing his sleep for days. They weren't as bad as they had been…but they were still there.

Carson had given him sleeping pills shortly after he was released from the infirmary. Rodney suddenly couldn't remember a night lately he hadn't used them. Carson hadn't questioned him recently, however Rodney was well aware of the fact that he had run out of the pills late yesterday night after a particularly horrible nightmare.

With another deep breath, Rodney left Elizabeth alone in the room and headed down the hall around the corner to Carson's room, "Carson!" he hissed knocking on the door. He could open it, but didn't want to startle the man.

Carson grunted at the sound of pounding on his door, opening his eyes he glared at the bright red illuminate light at his bedside that read 2:11. Groaning he hefted himself off the bed, clad only in a pair of flannel bottoms and headed to the door to his quarters. He pressed his hand against the plate and heard the hydraulic whoosh of the door opening, revealing a disheveled looking Rodney McKay.

"This can't be good," murmured Carson slightly.

"I need a…I can't sleep," he whispered not wanting to admit to his problem. Carson looked at him, he didn't need the Canadian to tell him that; it was obvious just looking at the scientist. Moving away from the door Carson disappeared for a few moments, when he returned he had a small white pill in his hand and a glass of water.

"Rodney, I understand you've been talking to Elizabeth about this, as well as myself, but perhaps you should talk to Heigh…"

"No…I don't need a shrink, it's…going to that planet unnerved me a little; that's all. I'm fine," Carson looked at the man; if Rodney wanted to play it tough than Carson would up the ante.

"All right, you just remember that if you have trouble sleeping tomorrow lad, I don't want to keep dishing out sleeping pills to you if you're fine," Rodney looked worried for a moment then swallowed the pill with the water and nodded.

"Thanks…" with that Rodney moved away from the door, looking just as defeated as he had when Carson had opened the door.

Emeena lay in her bed thinking quietly to herself when she heard a pounding at her door. She moved down the stairs to the house her father and mother had built for her before leaving; Emeena swung the door open to look at one of her assistants.

"Abram…what's wrong?" She asked pulling her rope tighter around her waist.

"It's…there's an emergency Emie, Liliana is sick," he explained.

"All right, hang on, I'll grab my kit," she said.

No less than two minutes later she and Abram were headed to his house not far away. Liliana was Abram's wife, and the mother of two wonderful children, she was never sick. It truly worried her, she hurried into the house. The two children were hiding in their bedrooms, probably worrying to death about their mother.

"I need you to relax Liliana," Emeena whispered as she began to check the woman over.

By the time Carson, Rodney, Elizabeth and John arrived in the town the next morning, along with the over half the medical team and some of the scientists in hazmat suits, Liliana was dead, and three more cases of the mysterious outbreak were noted.

"What are the symptoms?" Carson asked with worry as he stood beside Emeena, the patient couldn't be any older than nine or ten, it was a small boy. Carson looked at the little boy and couldn't help but see his terror.

"Fever, weakness, and shortness of breath, chest pain, cough, and sometimes bloody or watery mucus or vomit, we've had two victims complaining of abdominal pain…" Emeena ran off. Something in Carson's mind clicked as he looked over at her.

"How many cases?"

"Four in as many hours,"

"Doctor!" came a cry, Carson and Emeena turned to see another man hurry in with a young woman in his arms.

"Bloody hell, we've got an epidemic, Elizabeth, this is Carson," he called.

"Yes Carson?"

"No one is to come and go through our Stargate without a hazmat suit on, no one is allowed to leave this area, I need you and the rest of the medical team to set up quarantine. We have a level five epidemic," he called, "don't worry lad, you'll be fine," he lied. He couldn't bare to tell the small child he would die within a matter of hours from possible respiratory failure.

"What is it Carson?" Emeena asked looking at him.

"I don't know yet, I have a pretty good idea, but I don't know for sure, rule number one as a doctor you can't jump to conclusions. We need to stop the spread of this. Rodney can you hear me?"

"I'm here Carson…and I think I know…"

"I do too, Rodney listen to me lad, send a message through the worm hole, and tell Nurse Jennings I need Doxycycline and Ciprofloxacin…"

"Carson, we're never going…"

"Damn it Rodney I don't have time to argue!" he growled. He didn't mean to yell at the scientist but things would become fairly serious fairly quickly if they didn't help these people. Carson looked at Emeena, "how long ago were you exposed to a person with these symptoms?" he asked.

"Four…maybe five hours ago," she explained.

"Any symptoms?"

"No, I feel fine," Carson nodded.

"Good, go outside and stay away from these people for now."

"These are my people Carson…"

"Em…"

"No! I will stay here and fight for my people!" she yelled.

"YOUR PEOPLE ARE DYING! AND RAPIDLY IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! YOU CAN'T HELP THEM! IF YOU GET SICK IT'S OVER FOR ALL OF THEM!" He bit back in anger and concern. She looked at them.

"Are you telling me all these people will die?" she asked becoming quiet and withdrawn.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Most of these people have had their symptoms longer than twenty four hours, that's the incubation period; come with me I'll explain it all," he stated.

Carson led her out of the large tents they had set up and moved towards the group that was rapidly forming of his team, "What are we dealing with Carson?" Elizabeth asked standing in her hazmat suit.

"All patients usually have a fever, weakness, and rapidly developing pneumonia with shortness of breath, chest pain, cough, and sometimes bloody or watery mucus or spit. Nausea, vomiting, and abdominal pain may also occur. So far all those who have died have died of respiratory distress, within eight hours of telling someone about these symptoms," he explained looking at her.

"Wait…are you saying these people…Carson, that can't be possible, I thought…" Zelenka shook his head, unable to even come up with the words.

"These people are dying…" Rodney whispered.

"From what?" Sheppard asked.

"The Pneumonic Plague…" Carson answered.


	4. Explanations

A/N: Okay folks a lot of this is explanation of the disease, and a little bit into how they contracted the disease as well as moving the story along. So I only have one thing to ask, if you have any corrections please email me with them because I researched all of this and it should all be right. Thanks Please read and review.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they stared at Carson, it hit most of them that this was a real problem, Emeena looked confused, "I'm sorry, but what is this plague you speak of?" she asked.

"Plague is a disease caused by _Yersinia pestis_, a bacterium found in rodents and their fleas in many areas around…well around earth. That's not to be confused with the Bubonic plague, which is similar. The pneumonic plague can be transmitted from person to person; bubonic plague can't. Pneumonic plague affects the lungs and is transmitted when a person breathes in the _Y. pestis_ particles in the air. Bubonic plague is transmitted through the bite of an infected flea or exposure to infected material through a break in the skin. Bubonic plague symptoms include swollen, tender lymph glands called buboes. Buboes are not present in pneumonic plague. If bubonic plague is not treated, however, the bacteria can spread through the bloodstream and infect the lungs, causing a secondary case of pneumonic plague," Rodney explained looking from Carson to Elizabeth.

"Wait, these people breathed this in?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, pneumonic plague occurs when _Yersinia pestis_ infects the lungs. Transmission can take place if someone breathes in _Y. pestis_ particles. Pneumonic plague is also transmitted by breathing in _Y. pestis_ suspended in respiratory droplets from a person or animal with pneumonic plague. Respiratory droplets are spread most readily by coughing or sneezing. Becoming infected in this way usually requires direct and close within 6 feet contact with the ill person or animal. Pneumonic plague may also occur if a person with bubonic or septicemic plague is untreated and the bacteria spread to the lungs," Carson explained this time.

"How do we avoid becoming sick?" Elizabeth asked.

"We get treatment. This plague…it's not always curable, but most hospitals had discovered certain antibiotics could be used to counteract the affect, we have some of the medication. We'll help as many people as we can, treat them, but we don't have a lot of this medication, and figuring out how to make it…could be harder than you know," Carson explained looking at Emeena.

"If you do run out?"

"Anyone who has the plague will die, this planet…and every living being will virtually die."

"How does this happen on another planet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Same way it happened on our planet, lack of proper care for animals and people. Rodney said you guys don't bury your dead right away, correct?" Carson asked looking at the doctor, Emeena nodded.

"That's going to cause someproblems, there's no end to what those bodies could carry once their dead, and if bitten by a rodent they're could be even more there. You don't take care of the dead like you should and that leaves it wide open for destruction."

"So what do we do?" Ford spoke up.

"I want you to take three memebersof my medical staff and go burn those corpses, we can't afford anyone else being infected. I want five teams to cover the entire city, find anyone with the symptoms and bring them to us, we'll care for them. Rodney, Elizabeth and John you're going to help me here with the rest of medical team, we need to set up a system."

"Will we be able to help all my people?" Emeena asked.

"No, after the person has shown these symptoms for more than twenty-four hours they usually do not respond to medicine. As hard as this is to say it and even more to have to do it, if a patient has the symptoms longer than twenty four hours, we cannot help them. We need to make them as comfortable as possible and hope for the best," stated Carson.

"You're going to let them die?" Emeena asked.

"Look Emeena, he doesn't have much of a choice. We only have so much medication, if we give it to a person who will die anyway that's less for everyone else. If we save it the best we can and use it only on the people we can save than more of your people will live. This isn't about saving everyone anymore; this is about saving the ones we can. It's about helping this planet live on," stated Rodney.

Emeena glared at Carson for a moment that stalked off back towards her people in the tent. Carson watched her for a second, then turned to his people, "we can remove the hazmat suits as long as we're on this planet, but we must wear surgical masks at all times when in contact with the plague victims. This is to be treated for what it is folks, a plague. I hate losing people, so let's lose as few as possible," they all nodded and headed off to do their separate tasks assigned to them.

Carson stood silently at a distance, on a small hill, he had perfect view ofFord and his people carefully burning the dead, as well as the medics crew treating the patients. This wasn't going well, in only a matter of hours they had already lost three more people. His mind slowly began to drift back to the first time he had ever encountered such a horrible death.

Young and inexperinced, he had been twenty-one closing inon twenty-two when hisProfessor told him about a great chance as a learning experince.

_"What sort of expiernceProfessor?" Carson asked looking at the man._

_"The best one lad, you'll learn a great deal, I will be accompanying you, if you would like, as well as several of my other students.We'll be traveling through Egypt, Libya, then to Greece, it'll be six months well worth every sent lad. I'd like you to consider joining us," the Professor said._

He had considered it, and was sure he wanted to go, so two months later he was leaving on an airplane to travel to some of the poorest, richest, most ancientand most beautiful parts of the world. His Professor had been correct, it had definately been six months worth every moment. Until they had reached Libya, where they traveled to a small poor town and were faced with horrific death.

_"What killed them sir?" Carson whispered looking at all the dead bodies that lie all over the tiny town. _

_"Some sort of plague I imagine," the Professor spoke. _

They were forced to burn the bodies and try their best to treat the sick. Within weeks however it began to spread. It had been the fleas and rodents, even more than that the spores were in the air, and every time someone got sick, they died and generally ended up getting at least two more people sick.

"Carson?" Rodney approached his friend.

Carson jumpped looking up and smiled weakly. He had removed the hazmat suits a few moments; Carson was in the process of taking his off as well. They both had their tight masks around their mouths and nose.

"Yes Rodney…"

"Are you all right?"

"Sort of a dumb question under the circumstances, don't you think?" Rodney smiled under his mask slightly and shrugged.

"Not really."

"I was right out of med school; I worked at the Center for Disease Control in Scotland and America for two years, I traveled to countries. I've seen this disease; I've seen people die from even with the antibiotic. It's not the medicine Rodney, its luck too. I thought being off world I would never see such devastation again…" he paused and looked at his friend, "how are you doing?"

"Terrible, I'm afraid Carson…afraid for these people, this planet and our people. What happens if the worst happens, what if we don't have enough of the medicine to help everyone and eventually it's spread to everyone?"

"Let's just hope we don't come to that bridge anytime soon."

"I set a couple of my best men and women to analyze the blood of a plague victim as well as the antibiotics. See if we can't find another way to treat this…just in case," Rodney explained.

"Good idea lad." Carson paused and looked around, the planet was getting darker, torch lights lit the area, "how long have we been here?" Carson inquired.

"Nearly twelve hours, we've lost eight people since we got here."

"And those who have been treated?"

"They're holding their own; very few have reached the twenty-four hour point though."

"Emeena?" Carson asked softly.

"She's been given the antibiotics. She's not too thrilled about being on her back, she hasn't shown any symptoms yet, but we took the precautions," Rodney stated.

"She's gonna be angry as a hornet with me," he stated softly looking over the area they had made to isolate the illness.

"Why because your treating her for no symptoms when you could be treating those who are already doomed?"

"Something like that…yeah," Carson said softly, "It's not that I don't want to treat and hope to save everyone Rodney. If I knew we could save all of these people...I would treat every last one of them."

"Doctors treat the patient all the time for symptoms that don't always show right away. It's called a preemptive strike, at least that's what John's been trying to tell her for the past four hours."

"She'll be the lucky one if she survives."

"She'll be one of the firsts," replied Rodney.

"She may never get sick, the incubation period is anywhere between twelve hours to six days," Carson whispered.

"I told her, she threatened to beat me up," chuckled Rodney.

"She's a wee bit feisty," Carson said smiling, "Are we doing the right thing Rodney?"

"I'd hate to think we're not. We're doing the best we can, and coming from a scientist rather than a medical doctor, I look at the people I've been calling my patients for the past twelve hours and I hope they come out of this all right," Rodney stated.

"Me too Rodney, me too," he replied reaching out and grasping his friend's arm. They lasped into a comfortable silence when they suddenly saw John hurrying towards them.

"Carson! McKay, we've got a problem!" called John. They both looked back at him, worried.

"What's wrong John?" Carson asked in fear.

"Elizabeth…" their eyes grew wide. Rodney didn'tneed to hear anymore, he ran down the hill, followed closely by John and Carson.She was lying on a bed in the first tent he ran into; one of the nurses was beginning her on medication, she looked over at him and smiled weakly. Rodney instantly grabbed her hand and smiled in return just as weakly.

"What happened?" Carson asked checking her over.

"She was exposed to it a little less than twelve hours ago…" the nurse answered.

"And she's already reacting to it? This is a nasty strain; how did she get exposed?" He asked.

"One of the people was fighting against the respirator and they ripped off her mask," explained the nurse. Rodney stood by her side, holding her hand in his, his eyes met her's in fear.

"Carson?" He asked.

"She has the plague Rodney…" Rodney looked down at her, and gently ran his shaky hand through her hair.

"Will she be all right?" He asked, tears clouding his eyes in fear.

"It's far too early to tell," Carson replied.


	5. Oma

_A/N: For those of you who are curious this series is a McWeir series, and as I have obviously gathered most people are currently general fans, so I mean not to offend anyone with this story or this series. I am writing it for several reason, but mostly because I'm enjoying writing the story. So if you are indeed interested please continue to read, I love any and all constructive feed back. I apologize if anyone was offended by the Weir/Mckay scene at the beginning of this series, but it's better explained later in the series. Please remember however, they are adults and they're lonely like any other person far away from home. Seeking comfort in someone you care for is natural. Please continue to read!  
__Now, onto the fun stuff!  
__  
_**Thirty-Six hours Later  
****35 Cases, 18 Dead**

"It's spreading like a wild fire, those who have been on the antibiotics so far are doing incredibly well, it's the ones who refuse treatment I'm concerned about. Three families have died already," Carson explained to his men and women.

"Three more of our people have been infected, we've begun them on some trial medications, to get some general idea how they work. So far they are reacting to the trial medication and they do seem to be getting better. We're currently waiting it out to make sure it's not just helping the symptoms instead of getting rid of them all together," Rodney added.

"We've started containing families of a loved one who has either died or been diagnosed with the plague, that's narrowing it down a few people. We've been watching people who don't have it, and of several that don't we have sent them to other parts of the planet warning these people of the symptoms and how to make the antibiotic Rodney is developing," John spoke up.

"Once their over the plague, can they have it?" asked Zelenka.

"Technically yes, Kavanagh…for all it's worth is working with his team on an inoculation against it, but remember Earth hasn't figured it out yet, so we don't hold great hope," Carson pointed.

"What about the rest of the people on Atlantis?" Ford asked.

"We've got them updated, Grodin is making sure people are safe when they come and go."

"We've learned the people who get the medications within the first twelve hours of exposure tend to survive. Emeena is up and around and moving, although she is frustrated, she doesn't show any signs of the plague, we're testing her blood currently. Dr. Weir is holding her own, she has begun to show symptoms. We are watching and working to help her. Teyla is also holding her own, we have alerted the Athosains' and warned them of the plague, we don't think they'll have it but we decided to warn nevertheless," explained Carson.

"All right people let's get back to work and remember be careful!" John said. With that the team split up again. Carson watched Rodney for a moment, he looked exhausted, and worried.

"Rodney, are you all right? You don't have any of the symptoms do you?" Rodney looked at him and shook his head.

"No, just a little headache, I'm worried…about her," Rodney said looking at Elizabeth.

"She's getting better son, we know that," Rodney nodded slowly at Carson's reassuring words. Carson watched him move back to Elizabeth's side. Carson couldn't remember the last time he had seen Rodney eat or sleep. Then again, Carson couldn't remember when he last had something other than very black coffee.

Sighing his eyes moved to Elizabeth, she had an oxygen mask over her mouth, coughing violently, another medic holding her up so she could cough easier, "Jennings," he called out to his nurse.

"Yes doctor?"

"Get Grodin to send some coffee and tea, maybe it'll help dialate the bronchial tubes, anythign warm will help but the caffine in the coffee and tea may help more. Let's try it."

Jennings nodded and went to speak with another medical staff member. Carson watched her for a moment then moved over towards Elizabeth.

She looked exhausted, her face pale and gaunt. Her hair was dampened with sweat from the fever and the strain coughing was causing her. He placed a hand on her forehead, then allowed it to caress her dark hair, "don't worry Elizabeth, we'll get you through this."

Her only response was a mere nod and her eyes closing. He sighed and continued to caress her hair and neck for a moment. With a sigh he closed his eyes; he had never been a real religious man, but for the first time he prayed to anyone who might be listening for help.

They couldn't loose her, they couldn't loose any of their people. He certainlly didn't want to loose anymore of the Caledonians. Sighing he looked around, the world around him seemed quite as he focused on the coughing and gagging from all of those around him.

The death of the people so long ago in Lybia had been horrific, but watching this, watching people die because they just couldn't breath...it didn't seem right. None of this seemed right or fair. The plague was an earth disease, and here they were being afflicted by it. He was worried that maybe one of them had brought it with them, but that wasn't possible because no one really brought it to earth.

He felt a hand on his own and looked down into Elizabeth's beautiful eyes, smiling sweetly he gripped it gently, "rest lass, you'll need your strenght," he said kindly.

**One Hundred Eighty-eight Hours Later  
****(Seven Days since first plague victim)  
****100 Cases, 39 Dead, 15 cured**

"Carson!" Emeena called. Carson looked over at her and saw Rodney on the ground.

"Bloody hell, what happened? Rodney, Rodney," he said gently smacking his friend's cheeks.

"He just collapsed," Emeena explained. The blue eyes opened and slowly looked at him.

"Are ya all right Rodney?" Carson was scared, he coudl be the first one to admit it, if Rodney had this than they could be at a serious disadvantage. He felt his entire body tense, waiting for his friend's answer.

"Tired…hungry."

"When's the last time you slept eight hours and had a good meal?"

"How many days have we been here?" Rodney asked sheepishly.

"Seven days, Rodney, come on," helping his friend off theground he moved him over to a bed, lying him down he looked at the man, "you can't let your hypoglycemia get this bad Rodney, it's dangerous. You know this better than anyone," Carson brought somesugar waterto Rodney, "drink this," he commanded. Before Rodney did that, Carson took a poke at his finger, drawing some blood and waiting for the digital read out from the machine.

Rodney took a sip and spit it out, "that's disgusting," he ground.

"Well if you took care of yourself I wouldn't put sugar in it, you should be used to it by now. Drink," he commanded again, "Rodney you're wearing yourself out, which will only allow for the plague to invade. I want you to get some rest, I mean real rest. We've tested you multiple times, you show no plague bacteria and you're not a carrier, go back to Atlantis and get some rest, I mean twelve hours of sleep. Elizabeth will be thrilled to see you sleeping," he stated.

"I can't leave her…"

"Rodney this isn't an option, you either go or I'll have John drag ya back and you won't be headed to your comfortable room if that happens."

"What about Elizabeth?" Rodney asked looking over at her. She was getting better, but two days ago she had taken a turn for the worse. Carson was sure they were going to lose her. However she was holding her own, Rodney's medication had helped as well, Carson wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in it just yet, but from what he could see out of the twelve patients they had given it to all but one was getting better. That one had died eight hours ago and it was because they had come past the twenty-four hour point of being exposed.

"She'll be fine Rodney, now go, I'll watch her," he stated pushing the man towards the gate, "Ford take him home,"Carson called. The younger man nodded and joined Rodney in the twenty minute hike home.

Carson moved over to Elizabeth and smiled gently at her, she looked him weakly, "you're going better lass, not much longer and you'll be hitting the home stretch," he said softly. She nodded and watched him move away. Sighing she closed her eyes wearily.

"Elizabeth…" a soft voice came to her. She reopened her eyes and was surrounded by white, taking a look around she realized she was at Atlantis, but it was fuzzy. She looked at the voice. It was a beautiful woman with high eyebrows, bright eyes and gentle smile on her face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Oma," the woman spoke.

"Where am I?" She asked

"You're home, the real question is where do you want to be?" The voice asked.

"I…I want to be with my people, who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am here to help you ascend if that is what you wish."

"Wait a minute…you mean like die?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ascension is a new plane of existence."

"Yes, I know Daniel Jackson spoke of it, although it sounds a lot like death to me," Elizabeth replied.

"It is your choice how you want to see it, but I am here to help you if you decide this path."

"The answers no, I don't want to ascend, I don't even want to die! Carson said I was getting better."

"You are not."

"Can I get better?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is your choice."

"Stop saying that! I want to live and before you ask, yes that's my final answer," she stated roughly.

"You could die," Oma said matter-of-factly.

"I knew that when you told me you were Oma. Look…whoever you are, my place is with my men and women of Atlantis, if I die then I die with them. But I will not leave my people without a fight."

"Then we shall wait," Oma said.

"I don't want to wait! I want to live!" Elizabeth growled angrily, she coudl feel the energy in her body slowly draining.

"Dr. Beckett!Dr. Weiris coding!" called Jennings. Carson hurried over to the woman in fear.

"Bloody hell," he grabbed the paddles.

Elizabeth stood behind him watching Carson as he tried to bring her body back to life. She looked around at all the death and destruction. This was unbelievable, she couldn't believe it could have gotten so bad so quickly.

"Help me Carson," Elizabeth said as she continued to watch Carson.

"Bag her!" Carson called. He looked at her again then back at the monitors, "Clear!" He called.

"It's your choice Elizabeth," Oma spoke.

"I've chosen, I want to live," stated Elizabeth. Moving over to her body she reached down and looked at it, a mere shell of who she really was. She touched her body's forehead.

"We've made it pretty far Lizzie, daddy told us never to give up, it's time to live," she whispered.

"CLEAR!" Carson yelled. He could feel tears burning his eyes as he continued to work on saving her. He wasn't going to let her die, he didn't care what anyone said, she wasn't going to die.

"Doctor…" Jennings spoke over the blaring of monitors.


	6. Miles To Go

"Doctor…" Jennings spoke over the blaring of monitors, "I've got a pulse," Carson looked up at the monitors and smiled weakly.

"Start giving her oxygen," he whispered he looked down pleased to see the two blue eyes staring up at him, "congratulations lass, you've beat the odds…" Elizabeth looked up at him weakly. "You relax Elizabeth, we'll take care of you."

**Ten Days Since the first Plague Victim  
****101 Cases, 40 Dead, 38 Cured**

"The ratios are getting better," Rodney stated as he looked at Carson.

"We've stopped the victims, I believe most have gotten the hint since the deaths of many people," John spoke with confidence.

"And our people?" Elizabeth asked. Carson, Zelenka, Rodney, Ford and Teyla were seated around her bed. Teyla had gotten through the worst of it and was up and moving, although still very weak.

"Our people are responding to Rodney's medication, and we're not treating the Caledonia's with it," Carson replied.

"How soon until it's completely under control?" Elizabeth asked.

"We have awhile yet, we're still losing people, and not everyone is cured, could be weeks, could be months, I believe, however we have made it through the worst of the plague."

"Good," Elizabeth stated softly.

"All right people, Elizabeth needs her rest, come on; You too Teyla," Carson said gently to the Athosain.Teyla smiled and followed Carson back to her own bed. Rodney remained seated at the end of Elizabeth's bed.

"Carson told me you collapsed a few days ago," Elizabeth said looking at him, "were you trying to scare everyone?"

"Well I do my best," he said jokingly.

"Rodney, you can't afford to get sick. You need to take care of yourself," she whispered. He nodded. Sighing, he removed his mask and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I won't get sick, I'm fine," with another smile he replaced the mask back over his nose and mouth and took her hand, "sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"That's what worries me," she stated matter-of-factly. She couldn't deny that she worried about him, it was part of being his commander, but even more it was part of being in love, and she was positive she was indeed in love with him.

Carson sat down in a chair and tried to relax, he felt someone approaching, opening one eye he looked at Emeena and smiled, "still angry at me lass?" He asked.

Emeena reddened slightly, she had been avoiding speaking with Carson for the past few days, "no, I am not."

"Emeena, I hope you understand why I did what I did. As it is we lost several people we did give the medication to," he said gently.

She shook her hea,"I was not angry at you Carson…I was angry that this happened, you were just the person I yelled at," she explained gently.

He smiled and patted the arm rest, she came over and sat down beside him on the arm rest. "your people will survive, and as soon as this is over we will take the proper precautions to make sure it never happens again."

"You will bury our people?" Emeena asked.

"Burning them isn't an option at this point, especially with these being the pneumonic plague. We will bury them and I mean really bury them," he stated looking at her.

"Thank you for saving my people Carson."

"I didn't save them, I just supplied the medications for them so they could save themselves. Your people are strong willed and as soon as we were able to convince them the only way they could live was by medication a lot more started living."

"You are a good doctor," she stated.

"You aren't too bad yourself," he replied grinning.

"Will this happen again?"

"It could, but as I said we'll make sure we work on it not happening again, Rodney's already having the antibiotics made in bulk, so you have something just incase. We'll teach you and other people like you how to treat the symptoms, and we'll help you develop the equipment to check their blood for the disease."

"How long will this take?"

"Many cycles my dear," he replied smiling.

**Twenty-One Days since the First Plague Victim  
****101 Cases, 42 Dead, 54 Cured**

"How many are left?" Elizabeth asked.

"Five, we've allowed everyone to go back home who has gotten better," Carson answered.

"And the five?" Emeena asked.

"Four of them are doing well and should be out of the woods by tomorrow. Linor and Sheppard are already discussing what to do to take precautions. Ford and some of the other military men have begun to bury these people with the help your people," Carson replied.

"So we've made it?" John asked.

"No, not by a long shot, while these people are getting better the next and final step is all about making sure people stay cured. We don't need another problem in a few months," Rodney answered, he couldn't remember learning so much in all his career, these past days had been terrifying, enlightening and horrific all in one. He couldn't remember his last goodnights sleep.

"Elizabeth you're going home as soon as this meeting is over, Rodney will be taking you home, where he is to stay for twenty four hours," Carson didn't miss the glare Rodney shot him, "Sorry lad, but you need to sleep and eat, you can come back tomorrow and help. John you take Teyla home and the same applies to you."

Shortly after the meeting Rodney did as told and with John and Teyla at their side they stepped through the wormhole. Elizabeth had to admit by the time they got to Rodney'squarters she was exhausted, and Rodney didn't look too far behind her. She sat down on his bed and sighed, "how are you doing?" She asked gently.

"Fine," he replied. She could tell that he was anything but fine.

"So how are you really?" She said grinning. He chuckled and came over and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Nightmares, I guess it's to be expected, we've lived through one big nightmare for the past two and a half weeks," he stated.

"Rodney…I saw Oma," she whispered.

"Congrats…who's Oma?" He asked. She grinned and shook her head.

"You remember when Daniel was Ascended?"

"Oh yeah…wait you saw Oma?"

"Yes, when I coding. I saw Oma and I saw myself dying."

"But you came back?" He looked surprised, and concerned all in one. She saw the worry and fear in his eyes, reaching out she placed a hand against his cheek.

"So did Daniel," Elizabeth replied.

"I know…but you came back," he whispered.

"I couldn't leave my people Rodney."

"Oh," he said softly, she noted the betryal in his eyes, as though his world would come crashing down aroudn him any minute.

"I couldn't leave you either," she replied.

He smiled sadly, "I never saw Oma," he whispered.

"When?"

"When I was doing my two day trudge from land o'hell," he replied. She chuckled softly.

"Does that bother you?'

"A little, I feel like…maybe I just wasn't ready to die and I knew it," he stated.

"I'm sure that's it Rodney, because if you're thinking you're not good enough to ascend you're wrong," Elizabeth didn't know much about being an Ancient, however she was sure he was more than good enough to ascend if it came to it. Although she hoped it never did, she coudln't imagine him not being there everyday.

"Am I though?" Rodney looked up at her.

"Rodney, I'm not going to help you test that theory," he chuckled softly and shook his head.

"That's not what I mean…am I good enough."

"Rodney you're a wonderful person. Want to know what I thoughtwhen I first saw you?"

"Not really, but seeing as it has some means in this tale you're going to tell me, yes," he replied causing her to smile.

"I didn't think you could handle it, you were rude, arrogant, I didn't think you'd be able to handle going through the wormhole to the other side."

"Gaul said I had changed, that I wasn't the same man who had left earth."

"You have changed Rodney, the man who was on earth never would have helped the way you have for the past three weeks. For awhile I forgot you were a scientist," she said grinning.

"Me too," he laughed.

"Seriously Rodney, you threw me for a loop, when you saved us in the gate room shortly after arriving here, I knew John had made the right choice in having you on his team."

"Thanks," he said softly, "when I first met you, I had to admit I was worried. I knew you wouldn't take any of my crap, but more than that you were a good person. I couldn't hate you," he replied.

"Thank you for helping me survive," she whispered pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for helping me survive, many times. Come on, let's lie down for awhile," The two scooted up on the bed, Elizabeth scooted back into his arms and smiled. Rodney held her close, listening to her breathing as he began to even out. He closed his eyes and sighed.


	7. Just the Beginning

**Forty-Two Days Since the First Victim  
****102 Cases, 42 Dead, 60 cured**

"So what do we do next time, to avoid another outbreak like this?" Emeena asked looking at Carson. Rodney smiled gently as he looked over at Elizabeth.

"For starters, you need to continue bury your dead, it's not healthy to let them decompose, it brings all kinds of diseases when rats and birds get into them. Then you eat the animals and bam you've got an outbreak," Rodney stated.

"We have always…" Linor began, Sheppard held up his hand.

"We understand that, but it's what keeps getting everyone sick, don't worry we'll continue to help you," John stated.

"For another thing you have to quarantine a person that means separating them from others when they're ill, it stops the out break before it gets out of hand," Carson pointed out.

"And the medicine we helped you make has to be made in bulk, so that if this ever occurs you can again you have medicine to counteract it," Elizabeth spoke.

"We thank you for your help," Emeena said smiling.

"And that's another thing, you have to teach your people what is safe and what is not. On earth certain animals are bred to do certain things. If you're going to eat cattle, and fruits and vegetables you have to make sure they are the right ones, my people will help you decide that. Your planet is amazing, and it's not that different from earth less than one hundred years ago, but you've got a lot to learn, and we want to teach you," Rodney said.

"We would like to learn," Linor said.

"Good, that's why we're in this, we're allies," Sheppard said.

"Very good, we shall start tomorrow?" Linor asked.

"Of course we will," grinned Elizabeth. Linor smiled and walked Sheppard, Rodney and Elizabeth towards the gate.

"I'd like to come back," Carson stated.

"You will, will you not, to teach us?"

"No, I don't…I mean of course I'll come back to teach…what I mean is I'd like to come back for you."

"Oh…I'd like that as well Carson," she said smiling. He grinned and took her in his arms.

"You…you've changed me, made me see things in a different light. Some of the things you did for the sick people…I've been taking care of sick for years and I wouldn't have thought of some of the remedies."

"We have a lot to teach each other," Emeena said.

"Yes we do, and we've got plenty of time to learn it," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I will see you soon?" she asked.

"Couldn't keep me away," he said grinning as he headed towards his team. He looked back before stepping through the wormhole and smiled at her. She waved gently to him and with that he stepped through to Atlantis.

Until Next Time

In the early 1330s an outbreak of deadly bubonic plague occurred in China. Plague mainly affects rodents, but fleas can transmit the disease to people. Once people are infected, they infect others very rapidly. Plague causes fever and a painful swelling of the lymph glands called buboes, which is how it gets its name. The disease also causes spots on the skin that are red at first and then turn black.

Since China was one of the busiest of the world's trading nations, it was only a matter of time before the outbreak of plague in China spread to western Asia and Europe. In October of 1347, several Italian merchant ships returned from a trip to the Black Sea, one of the key links in trade with China. When the ships docked in Sicily, many of those on board were already dying of plague. Within days the disease spread to the city and the surrounding countryside. By the following August, the plague had spread as far north as England, where people called it "The Black Death" because of the black spots it produced on the skin. A terrible killer was loose across Europe, and Medieval medicine had nothing to combat it.

In winter the disease seemed to disappear, but only because fleaswhich were now helping to carry it from person to personare dormant then. Each spring, the plague attacked again, killing new victims. After five years 25 million people were dead**one-third of Europe's people.**

Even when the worst was over, smaller outbreaks continued, not just for years, but for centuries. The survivors lived in constant fear of the plague's return, and the disease did not disappear until the 1600s.

Medieval society never recovered from the results of the plague. So many people had died that there were serious labor shortages all over Europe. This led workers to demand higher wages, but landlords refused those demands. By the end of the 1300s peasant revolts broke out in England, France, Belgium and Italy.

If you would like more information on the Bubonic or Pneumonic plague you can find it at www.cdc.gov or search it under the Black plague.


End file.
